


There's A First Time For Everything

by xSayWhatYouWantx



Series: Sarah and James (Original Story) [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Classroom Sex, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, High School, Making Out, Original Character(s), Sarah and James (Original Story), School, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Story, Teenagers, Virgin and Non-Virgin, female/male - Freeform, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 10:59:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12130995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSayWhatYouWantx/pseuds/xSayWhatYouWantx
Summary: Tension has been building between Sarah and James for a while. James finally makes a move at school.





	There's A First Time For Everything

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a fic I began writing a while back. It is loosely based off of my ex-boyfriend and I. I've changed the names. I'm hoping that these fics can be part of a series. Let me know what you think or if you want more of this type of story. Thanks!

The tension had been building for quite some time. Ever since the Choir Christmas party, when James had accidently fallen on Sarah in a darkened closet. The two were constantly stealing glances at one another in the classroom, down the hallways, around the school.   
On this particular summer night, everyone had been invited to a lock-in at the school to learn the music for the upcoming school year. As it started to get late, several groups began to form. James made his way over to where Sarah and her friends were seated and chose a spot directly across from her. The way that the two kept eye contact, it was like their bodies were the only ones in the room. You could feel the heat radiating from their skin, especially from Sarah’s cheeks—which had gone a violent shade of red.   
The more she looked at him, the hotter the room seemed to become. Everything about him was driving her absolutely crazy. The way his pale skin was so seemingly cool, the way he reached up to rub the back of his neck, the way his eyes kept contact with her for a brief moment only to look away in the next. Sarah was getting so heated, she had begun to sweat. She needed to excuse herself from the room.  
Once in the hallway, her heart beat began to slow slightly. She tugged at her clothes. The fabric seemed to be smothering her intensely, trapping her in this panicked state. She was so consumed by her own thoughts, she had had no time to process the sound of a door slamming in the hallway and the eventual feeling of a hand pressed against her own. James took both of her wrists in his soft hands and pinned her against the wall. Sarah stared into his deep, green eyes as he moved closer and closer to her lips. It was so painfully slow that she wanted to push up into his mouth with her own. But she was so shocked she had no idea how to react. Seconds before he reached her parted lips, James stopped to breathe his hot breath onto her. She felt the air on her lips and closed her mouth to stifle a moan from escaping. When their lips finally collided, it was pure bliss. They kissed with a passion that had been building for several months—with fervor, excitement, and longing. Eventually, James’s tongue pressed against Sarah’s lips, seeking entry to a new place and a new kind of contact. Without hesitation, she parted her lips once more, accommodating him. James’s hands slid slowly down the length of her arms and torso, finding a place on her waist. As they continued to kiss, breath and heart beats quickening, Sarah’s hands found their way to James’s soft brown hair. She grabbed handfuls of his smooth locks, not pulling but almost massaging.   
Running rapidly out of air, James began to explain his actions between kisses.  
“I’ve been watching you…. for a while…. I see the way….you look at me….from across….the room.”   
Sarah gasped for any oxygen she could find. It was almost as if her body was rejecting the air in the room. What she could manage to suck in, stung cold against her numb, hot throat. She didn’t know what to say. She didn’t know if she could say anything, even if she tried.   
James started sucking open-mouthed kisses down her jaw and neck, moving his hands underneath her shirt.   
Sarah couldn’t help letting a soft moan flow from her lips.  
“I can’t help it. I love the way you look at me…. The things you do to me,” she sighed.  
Though her eyes were tightly closed, she could feel James smirk against her bare skin. He knew what he did to her. The way she hung on his every word. His every move. His every breath.   
Sarah could feel her heart stop as James began to push her into an empty classroom. She let him lead her through the room, trusting him completely. His firm grip around her ass was electric.   
As she was lifted onto a desk her legs wrapped instinctively around James’s waist, grabbing on to the material of his shirt as he pressed his hot body against her own. The friction of their crotches rubbing together was too much for Sarah to handle.   
“Fuck,” was all she could cry out as James worked his hips in just the right spot over and over and over.  
She could feel the heat building up as she began to push back against James, finding a rhythm in sync with his. It was all Sarah could do to hold herself together, until she could feel it bubbling up inside of her, about to explode. She tried, desperately, to form words.  
“James. I’m so close. I think I’m gonna c-“  
Wave after wave of pleasure rushed over her entire body as James worked her through her orgasm. She clung to his back, scratching through his shirt and marking his skin. But James wasn’t through with her yet. He began kissing her neck once more, tugging at the hem of her shirt.  
“Not here,” she warned. “We can’t.”  
She felt trapped by James’s lustful gaze.  
“Have you never….” His voice trailed off.  
“No,” she replied, shamefully.  
“Damn. That’s hot.”  
Sarah began to blush. She had never thought of it that way.  
“And I’ve never cum like that before, either.” She added, looking back up at him.  
“Well, there’s a first time for everything.” And there’s that damn smirk, again.   
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .   
Later that night, Sarah crawled into her sleeping bag, near her friends. She was startled and woken up in the middle of the night, by something rustling in her blanket. She felt James snuggle up next to her, putting his arm around her to pull her even closer to him.  
“It’s just me,” he whispered softly into her ear.   
He kissed the back of Sarah’s head as she drifted back to sleep, a huge grin spread across her face.


End file.
